dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechikabura (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Video game: Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: Dark Dragon Ball Fanga: Dark Empire Saga |Race=Shinjin-Demon Realm race Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Unknown but long before Old Kai |Date of death = Age 850 |Status= Deceased |Address=Mechikabura's Palace |Occupation= Supreme Kai (formerly) Grand Kai (formerly) Demon Realm Supreme Kai (formerly) Supreme Kai of Time (formerly) Demon King (formerly) |Allegiance=Dark Empire Time Patrol (formerly) |Classification= |Affiliations=Kimecha (fusee) Abura (fusee) Dosei (creation/surrogate daughter/successor) Demigra (creation/surrogate son) Chronoa (creation/surrogate daughter) Towa (subordinate) Gadra (rival) }} Mechikabura (メチカブラ Mechikabura) is an evil entity from the Demon Realm and one of the antagonist during the Dark Empire Saga. Overview Personality While in Super Dragon Ball Heroes he displays some kind of animosity with the Chronoa. While in Dragon Ball Advanced; his animosity runs deeper as he harbours a deep hatred for the Grand Minister, and detests that so-called natural flow as he opted to try to remain pure of heart, but was constantly condemned due to his Demon side which eventually caused him to decided to live up to expectations after being their constant prosecution of him. He became cruel and sadistic - is regarded as the strongest evil. Fanon and Canon Differences Much like Cell-X; Mechikabura in Dragon Ball Advanced is roughly the same as his version in Dragon Ball Heroes while also being extremely different. It is revealed in the Descent of Mechikabura Saga (SSJJ) that he is in fact the Potara Fusion of the first Core Person - Kimecha and the first Demon Realm race member Abura. He is also different in terms of personality as his hatred is directed at the Grand Minister in the Fanga rather than Chronoa. Biography Background Mechikabura was the first Supreme Kai of Universe 7 and during his time; he created numerous planets. However, after he choses his successor; he spent most of his time as the first Grand Kai before training the current Grand Kai to take his place. Around the same time that Old Kai was sealed away; Mechikabura officially stepped down from his role as Grand Kai. Unsatisfied with the threat of Time Travellers; he decided to go to time before Universe 7 was erased and use the erased Universe to create the Time Patrol; creating the first Alternate Timeline. Grand Zeno allowed him to create the Time Patrol and even encouraged his efforts. However, overtime - Mechikabura became lonely from isolation and created his daughter Dosei to help him patrol time. He trained her rigorously and harshly in the hopes of her one day taking his place. However, Mechikabura soon discovered a Wellspring in the Demon Realm and decided to observe the lives of the Demons. Eventually; he created Demigra and asked him to assist his sister in the Time Patrol while he remained in Demon Realm. It was clear to Demigra that his father had changed but how was unclear. He would soon enter the Wellspring after his son left and was converted into a Demon Realm race member merging his immense Kai ki with body and powers of a Demon. Years before Naraku became the Demon Realm Supreme Kai; Mechikabura held the title and wreaked havoc throughout the Demon Realm. During his reign; he killed the majority of Universe 7's Metalman race and wiped out Botamo's Race in Universe 7. However, he was killed or thought to be killed by Compus and Denkatas after breaking his original seal, but he was sealed by Denkatas. Demon Realm Assault Mechikabura had orders an invasion force to take down Conton City and invade Earth in order for him to merge the Demon Realm with the rest of the world. However, that force was destroyed by the Future Dragon Team and as a result, they were captured by his order. Demon Realm Invasion Through out the battle; Mechikabura has his forces battle against the Dark Dragon Team and was able to keep the at bay while he made his wishes to Dark Shenron before ordering the captured of the remaining attack force. Power Mechikabura in his prime was considered the strongest evil, and despite having aged for along time; he was able to break a sealing spell placed on him and grant members of the Demon Realm race the ability to become a Demon God. Prior to becoming a Demon; Mechikabura was considered the most powerful Shinjin in Universe 7 and even surpassed Beerus in power. After he reveals the truth; Mechikabura shows his true power as the Dark King reveals himself to be as one of the five top strongest beings in the entire multi-universe. Techniques *Demon God power granting *Full Power Energy Wave - Mechikabura is capable of producing a Full Power Energy Wave *Full Power Energy Ball - Mechikabura is capable of producing a Full Power Energy Ball *Ruler of the Empire *Magic **Creation - As a former Supreme Kai; Mechikabura was able to bring creatures and people into existence. He uses this ability to create platforms in Conton City's realm while battling Dianks only for them to be destroyed. *Darkness Barrier - Mechikabura creates an energy shield around to protect him from attacks. *Darkness Eye Beam - An eye laser used against Mira. *Darkness Finger Laser - Mechikabura's version of Death Beam, however, the beam is smaller and more precise. *Strike of Darkness - Mechikabura grabs his opponent by the neck and delivers several fast blows to his opponent's chests and follows with dashes straight pass his opponent as his opponent is left with a large gash across his opponent's chest. *Darkness World - Mechikabura uses his dark ki to alter the surroundings darkening the world around him. While Darkness World is in effect; Mechikabura's energy becomes undetectable and any attempt at sensing energy will cause physical harm. *Darkness Vortex - A tornado of Dark Energy creating by snapping his fingers. *Darkness Buster - A more powerful and darker version of Finish Buster. *Energy Drain - Just as he can grant the power of Demon God to his subject - he can also take it away and absorb energy gathered from the power to increase his own power. Forms and Transformations Youth Restored In the Dragon Ball Heroes Manga/Game series; Mechikabura used Dark Shenron to restore his youth and as a result, he loses his wrinkled appearance and no longer hunches, his hair is also much longer. Mechikabura's attire changes, resembling a Supreme Kai's, but red and black; he also gains green Potara earrings. In the Dragon Ball Advanced Fan-Fiction; he used the collection of negative and positive energy from the Shadow Dragons to restore his youth. However, his attire doesn't change. Dark King In his Dark King form, his hair becomes spiky, flowing and smooth, and grows down to his chest. He also has 2 Gold bull horns formed like a crown on his forehead. His eyes are black with red irises and red markings on both sides of his face. He gains a black and gold coat with a greyish-black long-sleeved top underneath with baggy pants of the same colour with black and gold armour on the wrists and shin legs, a dark blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and purple/gold boots underneath his shin leg armour. Dark King Offensive Mode Mechikabura is capable of breaking down his Dark King form into an Offensive Mode. In his Offensive Mode, only the left side of his face has red markings on him and his horn-like crown disappears. His red cape also disappears along with his armour on his wrists and shin legs. Dark King Defensive Mode The defensive half of his Dark King form. In this Mode, he loses the red markings on his face while regaining his horn-like crown. He also regains his cape and armour. While in this mode, his defences are sharper than his attacks. Quake of Fury As a result of Vegeta matching his power; Mechikabura enters a Rage Mode of his own. While he gains an increase in power - his rage also makes him easier to strike down as result of his blindsided attacks. Chaotic Dark King By harnessing both Xeno-Evolution using his clothes as a medium and Dark Evolution. Mechikabura gains a white and black aura along with hot pink eyes and a pink Time Breaker symbols on his head with marks under his eyes turning black. He gains a cape similar to the Dark King's coat along with the black outfit. While in this form; he is able to overpower Vegeta's Sorcerer God state, but was absolutely overwhelmed by his Super Saiyan Caliburn form. Category:Characters with ki Category:Magic User Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Makaioshin Category:Gods Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Emperors Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Supreme Kai Category:Canon Respecting Category:Kais Category:Potara Fusions